Our Adventure
by lovelysadness16
Summary: Jane's back, but for how long? Will anyone ever forgive her or trust her again? Will Jane ever forgive herself?  Sequel to A New Adventure.
1. Unbelievable

Our Adventure

Unbelievable

She felt light, light enough to float above everything and see the world around her from a different angle, an angle that allowed her to see all that was below her. She was above herself, her body lay limp on the white bed, tubes of all types coming from her skin. Cocking her head to the side did she see another figure, drawing her closer to the world below her till she was standing right beside the woman who was so desperately holding onto her hand and crying so heavily.

Looking down at the hunched form of Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles felt her own tears slip from her eyes, leaving her in a stupor at having the woman she had thought gone permanently from her life be there sitting right beside her. Hearing what Jane was saying however quickly pulled her from her stupor.

"I need you to wake you love. I need you to hear that I love you; I need you to be mad at me so that we can get over it and get past this big mess that I made. I need you to wake up Maura, please please wake you baby. I love you!" Jane begged helplessly with the body lying in the bed in front of her and Maura quickly began to call for Jane.

"Jane! Jane! I love you too! I love you so much!" Looking expectantly at Jane, Maura felt fear take hold of her when it seemed Jane didn't hear her. Desperately she talked louder, determined to get Jane's attention. "Jane I'm right here, I'm right beside you, standing right here!" As a last effort Maura reached out to touch Jane's shoulder, her eyes widening when her hand passed right though her best friend's body.

Astonishment washed over her face as she heard her own heart monitor sound off; looking at her body she stared at the motionless chest and felt something pulling her away from the room, away from Jane. Struggling vainly she watched as the doctors valiantly attempted to bring her back to life. Desperately Maura looked at the retreating form of Jane Rizzoli and knew what she needed to do the moment she heard Jane's last words, "I love you."

Forcing her way back to her dying body, she felt all the pain come back to her, all the suffering she had been going through for months now bombarded her the nearer she got to her body. The closer she got to the pain, the closer Maura was to giving up. Hearing Jane's choked sobs however pushed her to grab her own hand and go back into her body, thinking in her head "You are worth it Jane." As she was swallowed in darkness.

Heaviness was all she felt when coming around for the first time. She was struggling against everything heavy that was pushing against her frail body. Heavy and rough. Bright too, everything around her, on her, was one of the three. Stiffness prolonged her struggle at opening her eyes, struggling to raise her heavy eyelids and attempt to understand the world she was in. She couldn't talk, something unknown was preventing her, she could feel something breath for her, but the world was drastically out of focus.

Everything was undefined and raw to her eyes, making it near impossible to see what was around her. Willing her eyes to focus and let her see her surroundings seemed too great a task for her this time, but she knew she was getting better. She actually opened her eyes this time. Letting her heavy eyelids close again, did she return to the realm of dreams that knew her heart and let her escape the confines of her reality.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she tried again to open her eyes and focus the world. This time though was much more successful, everything didn't feel as heavy as before and things weren't as bright. Opening her eyes, she could slightly focus more on things around her and this time; she could move her head fractionally. She didn't need much movement to notice that there was someone sitting in the chair beside her, who though she couldn't say, the person was a blur. Slowly losing her energy again, she focused her eyes on the person sitting beside her who seemed to be shouting for her and saying something. Closing her eyes again she wished she could understand what the person was saying to her and more importantly know who the person was. Fading into the black

She didn't open her eyes this time, she was afraid that if she did, the person wouldn't be there and she would be alone again. A strange sensation though enticed her out of her voluntary slumber, the feeling of someone holding her hand gently and the sensation of someone lovingly caressing the back of her hand. Slowly, for the third time in she didn't know how long, did she open her eyes and this time she could see things clearly. The instrument that had been keeping her from talking was gone, she was breathing on her own now.

Looking around did she see the figure that had been haunting her dreams for years, staring at her with tears in her eyes and the softest whispers coming from her lips. Staring at her, seeing what the past months had done to her gave her some comfort, Maura knew now that things hadn't been easy for Jane, that she too had been through hell. Gazing at the crying woman beside her, Maura slowly lifted her heavy hand, using all of her strength to gently lay it on Jane's wet cheek and slowly wipe the tears away. Surprising Jane into looking up at her, look into her eyes with her warm chocolate ones.

Jane's face lit up at seeing Maura awake and moving, fresh tears of relief spilling from her eyes. Gently she leaned into Maura's soft hand and placing her own over top of Maura's. Whispering softly to her once best friend "I missed you." Maura's thumb slowly caressed Jane's warm cheek, a pleasant warmth blooming in her chest.

Looking into Jane's eyes, feeling the exhaustion settle once again into her system did Maura begin to fade again into slumbers embrace, softly forcing out one final thing before sleep claimed her, leaving her hand against Jane's warm cheek .

"I love you too."

**TBC**


	2. Hope

Hope

Jane clutched the Maura Isles hand tenderly in her hands, fearing that if she gripped the dexterous appendage to tightly, the sleeping woman would shatter before her blood shot eyes. Looking at the sleeping woman, Jane allowed herself to fully process what had just happened not two minutes ago. Maura had woken up, woken up and spoken to her. She had said she loved her.

"She loves me" Jane whispered softly to herself, feeling a foreign feeling blossom inside her chest, Hope. Hope clawed at her insides, fighting to get a place among the other conflicting feelings already coursing through Jane's system. Staring down at the healing face of Maura Isles, Jane felt in her heart of hearts just how greatly she screwed up by running away, knowing that she would probably never be able to fully let it go. She also knew for a fact that never again would she leave Maura's side, only death would be able to pry her away for the beautiful doctors side and even then He had better come armed with more than just a wimpy scythe.

Gently reaching out she carefully tucked a stray lock of the sleeping woman's hair behind her ear and continued to simply look at her. Closing her eyes, Jane carefully put Maura's hand down on the bed and leaned back into the uncomfortable seat she was sitting in, tiredly placing her head in her hands. Inhaling sluggishly, Jane looked up again at the resting woman on the hospital bed and allowed her eyes to travel all over the woman who was once the most important thing in her life, committing to memory, again, the woman who had long ago stolen her heart.

Her tired expression turned softer as she allowed the smallest of smiles to stretch across her lips, "I'll never leave you again. You can try to avoid me or completely convince yourself that I no longer exist, but I will always be here for you. I swear it." Jane declared quietly, promising the sleeping woman that never would Jane leave her and put her through such misery again.

Sitting back, Jane's eyes drooped closed and shortly after she was fast asleep, falling into the routine she had established the moment she claimed Maura's bedside.

A few hours later the night nurse came into Maura's room to check on the recovering woman and smile when she saw the blonde woman awake and sitting up. Seeing the nurse, Maura quickly motioned for her to stay quiet and gestured to the deeply sleeping Jane. Smiling, the nurse quietly came to the other side of Maura's bed and softly spoke to the conscious woman. "Glad to see you conscious doctor Isles, thought we lost you there for a little bit." The nurse informed the quiet blonde, looking over the healing bruises and scrapes.

"I had someone to come back to." Maura responded softly, gazing at Jane before gently taking the sleeping woman's hand in her own, lightly running he delicate thumb across the back of Jane's strong palm. The nurse smiled and nodded her head

"She's been by your side this entire time, only time she had left is to shower and eat. Both of which hardly happen, well she showers regularly, but I don't think she eats often," The nurse informed Maura, who smiled softly and chuckled "She wouldn't, but I have a strong feeling that things are going to be… difficult from here on out."

A distant look took over Maura's expression, as her memories of Jane abandoning her came back with a vengeance. The nurse tilted her head in curiosity but remained silent, checking on the numerous IV's and tubes connected to Maura's body, waiting for Maura to complete her thought.

Looking down at her hand's Maura's shoulders slumped as she slowly laid back in her bed, letting Jane's hand slip from her own "She hurt me." She whispered softly before allowing sleep to take over again.

The nurse looked at the two women and knew that something terrible had happened between the two women, but something in her told her that the two were not done with each other just yet. Smiling to herself, she whispered softly to herself as she exited the room.

"They can pretend to be angry as long as they like, but they'll come 'round at one point or another." Stopping at the doorway she looked back at the pair and smiled broadly at the sight. Jane had moved so that her head lay on the bed, her left arm lay stretched out beside her, with her hand holding onto Maura's hand.. Nodding her head again the nurse just knew it would only be a matter of time before the two got over whatever had happened to them and followed their hearts back to each other.

**TBC**

**Author's note: Soooo, how 'bout them dolphins? I'm really really REALLY sorry it's been so long. Oh and I promise Maura is very much alive lol**


	3. Facing the Music

Facing the Music

Calm was the last thing that Jane Rizzoli felt at the moment. "What do you mean you want me to leave?" She demanded loudly, starring incredulously at the bedridden Maura Isles. Maura for her part had the grace to look at her hands and take a deep breath, using all of her breathing techniques to stay in control and not scream back at Jane.

"Has the time away squandered your intelligence away Detective Rizzoli? Or must I utilize pictures to get what I want across to you?" Maura's voice was cold and clipped, one could even venture hateful, as it drove the rusted dagger even deeper into Jane's already bleeding heart. Looking at her in disbelief, Jane bite back a poisonous reply and decided to drop her head and looked down at the floor, knowing that silence at least would prevent her from digging her hole deeper.

Forcefully clamping her jaw shut, Jane looked up and around the new room that Maura had been assigned to, one that could have been given to any patient with any sort of affliction and not one who had been mere seconds from death, trying to find any sort of calm that would help her say the right things.

Sharply exhaling she quickly realized that the new room did nothing to help her; if anything it made what Maura demanded even more plain to her. Maura was in a normal room. She was almost entirely healed from her ordeal, she was going to be discharged in less than a week. She didn't **need** Jane to be around her anymore, at least not as the life line Maura had been clinging to for the past few months.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Me to physically push you out? It didn't seem so hard for you to go the last time Detective." Jane winced at Maura's cutting words, gritting her teeth before hissing back at her, "You have no idea how hard it was to leave." Maura looked at her then and gave her a look akin to "Please." and coldly slapped back, "You have no idea how hard it was to stay."

Jane's eyes widened as she fully comprehended what Maura had just told her, that she was lucky Maura had even stayed in Boston and not moved on to another city. Looking away again, Jane tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat and form a coherent sentence, one that could maybe bring back the Maura she remember.

"_But do you even deserve that Maura anymore? __**You**__ left __**her**__, why should you get to see any other side then this one in front of you?_" A dark voice whispered inside Jane's head, violently Jane shook her head to try and rid herself of the haunting possibility.

Maura finally turned her head away from Jane, checking to make sure her mask was still set firmly in place, as it was the only barrier that kept the internal war that was raging inside of her body hidden. Her ruthless mind screamed for her to completely tear the woman apart just as Jane had torn her apart and never grant her forgiveness of any kind, yet her heart fought bravely against that, demanding her to at least listen to the woman and maybe even be willing to forgive her.

Usually her powerful mind would have won the argument, but there was nothing usual when it came to Jane, as only around Jane had Maura's heart truly had a say in any sort of emotional decision.

Feeling a soft touch on her arm, Maura wrenched her arm away and leveled a cold gaze at a shocked looking Jane "Never again." Maura softly whispered her tone dark and cutting. Jane looked away and slowly stood from her seat looking lost and at all a loss for what to say back.

Shoving her hands into her pocket's Jane nodded her head, signaling her understanding and slowly let out a breath that hurt as it left her aching chest. "Maura…" Jane began, a pleading note obvious in her voice "Please listen to me, just once. Just once let me explain to you why I did everything that I did" Looking at her with pleading eyes Jane practically begged for Maura to say yes, to at least give her a chance to explain.

Steeling herself, Maura took in a deep breath and slowly stood in front of Jane, her pale hands gripping the bed's frame for support, and not just the physical kind. "I will listen to you when I feel like listening to you. I will be the one that gets to decided if we even socialize on any level anymore. I have no reason to ever trust you again, to ever desire your company again or frankly to ever look at you again. You lost any right to me the moment you drove away from me Jane."

Quietly Jane brokenly replied "I'm so sorry Maura." A loud slap thundered through the small room. Jane stood still, her head staying lolled to the side from the force of Maura's slap, her mind trying to comprehend what had just happened when Maura slapped her again.

Breathing heavily, tears forming in her hazel eyes Maura hissed "You don't get to say you're sorry." Jane raised her head and looked into Maura's eyes then, a angry red mark appearing on her cheek, her own chocolate ones unreadable as she firmly replied "I will never stop telling you that I am sorry, I'll tell you every single day until we die that I'm sorry and I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how sorry I am."

Maura stared at her, her hazel eyes bright with anger and sadness as she finally began to lose her composure as emotions tore through her, "**NO**! You don't get to get the easy way out! You don't get to try and make everything better! **You threw me away**! You tossed me aside and disappeared! You abandoned me! You broke the promise you swore to me!" Maura screamed clenching her hands and wildly punching at Jane, not realizing Jane made no attempt at stopping her or that tears were streaming down both of their faces. "You made me feel like I was nothing! That I wasn't important to you! When you left everything was different, everything went away! You took everything I loved away! I had a family, a place I called home! Then when you left, it all just fell away! You destroyed me Jane!** You left me**!"

Jane quickly wrapped her arms around the struggling woman, feeling that Maura was rapidly burning up her energy supply and knowing in her heart of hearts she really just wanted to comfort her love. Immediately Maura fought against her, making it near impossible to draw her closer. "**NO**! Let me go!" Maura shrieked, fighting to control her desire to stop struggling and just collapse against the woman in front of her.

"**I**." *Punch* "**Should**." *Punch* "**Hate**." *Punch* "**You**." *Punch* Maura cried out, feeling all the fight in her body drain away even through she desperately clung to it because it was so much easier to be furious at Jane then it was admitting to her just how much she had hurt her.

Finally a heart wrenching sob escaped Maura's lips as she gave into her want and collapsed against Jane, her hands clutching her shirt desperately as sobs wracked her petite frame. "I-I sh-should h-ha-hate y-you…b-but I-I ca-can't. I-I j-ju-just ca-can't." Maura whimpered into Jane's chest, hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

Jane swallowed thickly, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller woman and gently turned the two of them around before sitting on the bed, pulling Maura with her as she gently leaned back onto the pillows. Maura immediately curled up against her, still gripping Jane's shirt tightly, giving no sign of wanting to let it go anytime soon. Gently Jane rubbed Maura's back, silently trying to comfort the crying woman, knowing that vocally her voice would fail her because she was crying just as hard as Maura was simply on the inside.

After what seemed like hours Maura slipped into sleeps welcome embrace, her head resting comfortably on Jane's chest, right above her heart, with her hands still holding Jane's shirt and Jane's arms securely around her. Looking down at her, Jane softly whispered to the beautiful woman "What have I done to you?" Lovingly Jane kissed the top of Maura's head, her own tears drying on her face as she shifted slightly, pulling Maura closer to her body. Slowly Jane closed her eyes, following Maura lead catching some much needed rest, her arms holding Maura as close to her body as possible.


End file.
